This invention relates to a game and toy apparatus; more particularly to the catching of a dropping object such as ball with the same hand that is employed to provide the impetus for the ball to drop.
The game and apparatus therefore are adapted to serve as a game, a sparing partner, a challenge, an aid, and a test of reaction timing. The unpredictable drop of a ball is the visual trigger stimulus and the catching of the ball with the same hand responsible for its release is the challenge.
The apparatus can train and challenge an individual's visual motor reaction timing; while the boxers speed bag and skip rope can be utilized with the eyes closed, it is more a test of rhythm and sound than visual alertness.
As the instant ball is variously positioned the challenge requires a degree of relaxed concentration identical to that needed by karati competitors. Soon the player can turn on this state of control and alertness by merely thinking of the ball and in so doing be a better competitor in any challenge sport or game.
The prior art is replete with all types of games involving coordination of the hands with a moving object, such as a ball. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,754,123; 2,792,225; 2,882,054; 2,948,533; 3,315,964; 3,687,453; 3,770,272; 3,825,262; and others. All of the prior art devices are deficient, however, in that they fail to truely pit the user's eye against the speed and coordination of his hand.